


Vulnerable

by WhiteTruckWritings



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTruckWritings/pseuds/WhiteTruckWritings
Summary: Similar in more ways than one, you find yourself clashing with Logan more often than not. Despite this neither of you can get enough of the other. The only problem is the wall Logan has built around himself.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the lovely @queenofthe-crxssroads who wanted a Logan fix with a bad ass reader, mutual pining, and slow burn. I’m so sorry that this took so long but I wanted it to be as good as it could be before I published it. With that said, I hope you enjoy it dear and thank you so much for your request!

The heavy thumping of your punches fills the empty room. Early morning light streams into the training room you find yourself in more than you’d like to. Sleep never came easy to you. When you finally let your eyes slip closed you’d be met with dreams of the past. There, you were trapped with the ghosts you ached to leave behind until you awoke with a cry, drenched in a cold sweat.

Since coming to Xavier’s School things had been a bit better. Charles was working with you on filtering out the bad memories and replacing them with good ones. It wasn’t an easy feat. You’d met plenty of new people, many of them students, and found your time there enjoyable. 

Your powers were difficult to explain. For as long as you can remember they’ve always been there. Doctors ruled it off as PTSD. They weren’t completely incorrect but what you had went far beyond diagnosis’s. 

For a while, no one knew what your powers really were. Some even doubted that existed. While waking back to your room you’d heard Charles discussing your condition with Hank. 

“She becomes stuck in the past. What is happening to her is very much real. We’re trying to find a way to fully anchor her to the present but so far there has been little progress. Currently she can only be taken back to an event that she personally experienced but it’s possible that she will be able to travel elsewhere with the proper training.”

A week later Charles shared his findings with you as well. Despite it being late, you were grateful for any information regarding your powers.

As your mind focuses back into the present the sight before you causes your breath to hitch.

The punching bag has turned into a person, their hands reaching for your throat. Your punch falls short as they clamp down on your airway. You can’t breath, you can’t think. You reach out and claw at the figure but they only laugh. Your lungs scream in vain for air as you continue to slash and claw at your attacker.

“Hey, Rookie!” A voice snaps you back to reality. Your hands fly to your throat as you gasp for air, eyes wide Logan stands a mere few feet away from you. His eyebrows are knitted together as he examines your heavily breathing form. A smile creeps into your face in spite of yourself. “You seem off put Logan. Dare I say, concerned?”

He shakes his head. “I ain’t worried about you Rookie, you can handle yourself. What I am worried about is that bag.” Logan gestures to the punching bag that hangs before you. Sand slowly spills from the tear you’ve ripped through it. “Ah shit.” You mumble.

“That’s the third one this week.” Logan comments as you strain to unhook the bag. “Can I get a little help here?” You ask, exasperated after multiple attempts to unlatch the slowly draining bag. “Nah, I think I’ll watch.” He shoots you a smirk and you sigh before reaching for the bag once more.

“Well at least you an enjoy the view. I’m sweating my ass off here” You quip back. His smirk drops in an instant. “Wait that isn’t what I-“ Logan stops and shakes his head again. “You’re full of shit, you know that?” He makes his way over to you. “And yet you still listen to me.” You finally grasp the latch and flip it open as Logan lifts the bag from below. 

Gravity overtakes the bag and sends it sailing towards the floor. With a grunt Logan catches the rest of the weight. He slings it over his shoulder and begins to make his way to the corner where the other two bags you’ve ruined lay. As you watch him walk away, you don’t resist the urge to trail your eyes down his straining muscles.

The two of you weren’t shy with each other anymore. It was clear that something was there but neither one of you seemed to have the courage to confront it. So you ran around in circles. Teasing and flirting until the both of you couldn’t take it anymore. Scott constantly pointed out the sexual tension between the two of you while Jean gently tried to encourage you to make a move. 

At this point everyone knew the two of you had a thing for each other. You were more alike than you were different. Charles made this observation and assigned Logan to be your personal trainer. The power you possessed was great but uncontrolled. He felt that no one knew that better than Logan. Since then Logan had found you in the gym every morning to begin practicing.

You force yourself to look away from Logan and begin stretching. The sessions were never easy, Logan didn’t hold anything back despite his obvious advantage over you.

This didn’t change today. Your back meets the mat with a hard smack. Logan is quick to advance on you as you attempt to regain your breath. He offers you a hand which you bat away. 

“You’re too stiff.“ Logan states as you push yourself from the floor. “Thanks.” You breathe, hand massaging your sore shoulder. He sighs. “Look, You have good form. I get why you tense up but you can’t.” His voice is almost soft. It’s strange to hear.

Nodding, you step back into the center of the mat. Logan follows and stops in front of you. The two of you lock eyes before he dashes forward. You doge his first punch with grace and find yourself lasting longer than normal. 

You both dance around the mat as the minutes tick by, neither one of you succumbing to the other. Finally Logan dashes forward with his fists drawn. You duck, wrap both arms around his torso, and throw all of your weight backwards.

Logan tumbled to the floor with you, taken by surprise. When your back meets the mat you scramble to pin Logan to the ground. He fights you at first but slowly excepts defeat as you remain straddled on top of him. When he stops struggling you release your hold on his arms and allow him to sit up slightly.

“Not bad Rookie.” Logan comments breathlessly, a small smile growing on his face. You realize after a few moments that you’re still seated on top of him. “Oh, sorry let me just-“ You go to shift your weight but he grabs your hip, keeping you locked in place.

Logan’s eyes meet your own, a dark intensity burning behind them. He leans forward slowly as if he’s afraid you’ll run from him. You don’t move as he draws closer to you, lips just inches away from your own. He pauses before gently pressing his lips against yours.

It’s everything you ever wanted. Every fantasy, every dream you’ve ever had is out to rest as he kisses you. A hand moves to settle itself in his hair as he pulls you closer to him. Logan deepens the kiss and you allow yourself to be lost in it.

And then it’s over. Logan swears as he pulls away from you. “I’m sorry. That isn’t what I meant.” He gently pushes you off of him and moves to his feet. Confusion washes over you. “What do you mean that isn’t what you meant?”

“This isn’t going to work. I’m supposed to be training you not...” Logan sighs. “Not this.” He gestures between the two of you. Your eyes narrow. “Oh, okay. Yeah we’ll just completely forget this and act like it meant nothing.” You move to your feet, brushing past Logan. 

“Wait.” His voice calls out after you but you’ve already reached the door. 

It had been two weeks since Logan had kissed you in the gym. Two weeks of you ignoring him. You asked Scott if he’d train with you instead, partly because you knew it would make Logan’s blood boil. 

That morning you’re returning from breakfast when you see Logan at the end of the hall. Averting your eyes, you try to walk past him but he steps in front of you. “We need to talk.” He murmurs. 

“About what?” You decide to play dumb in hopes that he’ll just leave you alone. “About what happened.” You give him a glare and he shakes his head. “Please, I just need to talk to you.” The look in his eyes is enough to push you over the edge.

“Fine.” Relief seems to flood his body as he nods. “Follow me.” You reluctantly follow Logan through the mansion before he stops in front of a closed door. “Really?” You raises an eyebrow as he opens the bedroom door. “It’s the only private place I have.” He responds as you slowly make your way into the room, closing the door behind him.

The room smells like leather and sandalwood with a hint of cigar smoke. It’s practically bare except for a wooden dresser, desk, and bed provided by the school. A black motorcycle jacket lays over the desk chair. 

Logan sits down on the bed with a sigh before looking up at you. “You can sit down if you want.” He gestures to the bed. “Buy me dinner first then we’ll talk.” You gently quip and take a seat beside him.

The two of you sit in silence for a minute. Logan opens his mouth as if to speak but closes it again. “I really like you Logan.” You finally speak. He sighs. “I know you do.” You turn to face him. “So why are you always out of my reach?” 

Logan meets your eyes and the pain behind them speaks words he never can. “I’m sure you know what’s happened to everyone who’s gotten close to me.” His voice is low. You nod. “So I hope you can see why I panicked. I’m sorry though, it’s not your fault.” 

“Come on Logan, don’t go soft on me now.” He snorts and a small smile forms on his lips but it soon falls. His eyes meet yours again.

“Kiss me.” He murmurs. It’s not a command. It’s a plead. You oblige almost instantly, lips connecting with his bruisingly. Hands grab and squeeze as the two of you move against each other. 

Logan slides his hands under your shirt. You moan softly as he pinches your nipples through the soft padding of your bra. He reaches for the hem of your shirt, helping you remove it. A low wine escapes your throat as he slides his shirt off as well. 

Logan reaches for you again, pulling you into his lap. “Are you alright with this sugar?” He asks breathlessly, a bulge already straining against his jeans. You nod. “I need words darling.”

“Yes, please.” You dip your head to nip at his jaw. A low groan rattles in his chest. He slides a hand up your back before tangling his hand in your hair, gently pulling to revel your neck to him. You moan at the soft pain that elicits a fire in your core.

Logan attaches his lips to your neck leaving red and purple marks in his wake. You squirm in his lap, grinding in hopes to relieve the aching between your legs. He moans before delivering a bite to your neck. 

Logan slowly pulls back and examines you. Heat flushes over your body under his gaze. His hands go to the pants you wear, gently helping you out of them. You reach up to unhook your bra and toss it over your shoulder. 

You sit bare before Logan, feeling exposed in the best way. He swears under his breath and struggles to undo his belt. Finally he slips out of the rest of his clothing. His eyes rake over you, dark with lust. Slowly you crawl back into his lap. 

With one hand Logan grips your hip while the other digs in the bedside table drawer. He hands you the foil package with a small grin. You place a kiss to his lips before opening the package, sliding the condom over his hardened length. 

Slowly, you position yourself over his cock before gently sliding down. Your hands fly to his shoulders as you continue. He places a kiss to the inside of your wrist as you attempt to adjust. The both of you sigh as you bottom out. You give your hips an experimental roll which causes Logan to groan. 

You bring your lips to his before lifting your hips, bringing them back down slowly. Logan grips your hips like a lifeline as you speed your movements. Soon the two of you find a rhythm and with every thrust from Logan you feel yourself draw closer to the edge. 

Tangling your hands in his hair, you lean your head back as the pace quickens. Each time he fills you sends a bolt of arousal straight to your core. “Logan, I’m gonna cum.” You screw your eyes shut as the fire in your core roars.

With one last thrust you fall over the edge, legs trembling at the intensity of your orgasm. Logan follows close behind and buries his head in your neck with a low groan. The two of you try to catch your breath as you come down from your highs.

You gently run a hand through his hair. He hums softly and places a kiss to your chest. “Thank you Logan.” You murmur. Logan looks at you quizzically. “For being vulnerable with me. I know how hard it is.” You plant your lips against his forehead before meeting his eyes again. He nods, eyes holding an unreadable emotion. “I’m glad I was. You make it easy.” He responds after a moment and you feel your heart swell.

The sound of children sprinting down the hallway causes you to sigh. “As much as I’d love to stay here, we need to go.” You gently pull yourself away from Logan, barley containing a moan as he slips from your used core. 

Logan stays on the bed as you gather your clothes. “You know I could get used to this view.” He comments as you bend down to grab your bra. You snort and throw his shirt into his face. But silently, you agree with him.


End file.
